


Artwork for Revival by anotherwellkeptsecret

by 3littleowls



Series: The Empty Flat Series [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3littleowls/pseuds/3littleowls





	Artwork for Revival by anotherwellkeptsecret

Commissioned artwork by [Anotherwellkeptsecret](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com).   
Go check her out, she's brilliant.

 

 


End file.
